Things Are Never Quite What They Seem
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Jack is just walking down the street minding his own business when some girl starts talking to him and suddenly he's different to everyone, including himself. A fairly serious fic.
1. The Beginning

            My first actually serious story, don't know why it's serious; it just turned out that way.  I tried to write this to the best of my ability right now so tell me how it is.

Olivia Wenton sat outside her home singing songs she'd made up in her head.  

            _It's ordinary,_

_            Plain and simple,_

_            Typical,_

_            This everyday love._

_            Same old,_

_            Same old,_

_            Keeping it new._

            She had never heard that song so she smiled as she thought of getting up to retrieve her writing book from her room to write the lyric in with the rest.  She decided against it, she was simply feeling to lazy to do anything but lay on the sidewalk leading down to the road.  The noises of Manhattan life around her were steadily beginning to die down as the sun set in the West.  She was rising and starting to dust the dirt off her crimson dress when she heard someone singing as they went down the street.

            "Santa Fe/ are you there/ do you swear you won't forget me?" the voice sang low as he past her.  He didn't seem to notice Olivia until she said something.

            "You have a nice voice," she said to him.  He jumped a foot in the air before turning, ready for a fight.  When the boy saw her he put his hands down.

            "Tank you miss," he said.  

            "You don't need to speak so formally, I'm sick of hearing it," she said.  The boy now leaning on the gate in front of the hedges had brown hair and green eyes, beautiful green eyes, he looked about 17, but also much older.  "What's your name?" she asked.

            "Jack Kelly, but ya could call me Cowboy.  Almost everyone does," he told her.  

            Jack faced this girl, almost hidden by the darkness of an overhanging tree; all you could see was the brightness in her chocolate brown eyes.  

            "I'm Olivia Wenton, but you can call Liv, everyone else does," she replied.  "But I won't be calling you Cowboy, especially if everyone else does."

            "Den I won't call ya Liv, Olivia works jus well wit me," Jack said.  Olivia stepped into the light of the sunset to shake his hand.  Her hair was a creamy red with flecks of gold going through it, nothing gorgeous, but nothing ugly.  Instead of just shaking her hand Jack kissed it lightly.  Olivia smiled and giggled a bit.   "What?"

            "Nothing, your just so formal," she said.

            "I wouldn'ts know," Jack said more bitterly then he meant it.  

            "Where are you going?" Olivia asked.  Obviously she had hit a nerve with her last comment. 

            "Down ta Newsboy lodgin'."  Olivia nodded, making a note to go buy a paper tomorrow.  

            "What were you singing?" 

            "Just a stupid song bout where I wants ta goes."  Jack shrugged; he never really liked explaining about Santa Fe.  It usually led him to lie about his family being out there.  Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, more of what he wanted to believe.

            "Oh, well I hear it's nice out west," Olivia smiled softly.  Someone from inside the two story whitewashed house called her name.  "Well, I have to go in.  It was nice meeting you.  I hope I see you again.  Goodnight."

            "Goodnight."  Jack watched as Olivia ran into her house.  He smiled and kept walking, now singing a happier tune.  "Holy Cow/it's a miracle/Pulitzer's cryin'/Weasel he's dyin." 

            Olivia went into the parlor to tell her mother goodnight.  Her mother was lying on the velvet green sofa asleep.  Olivia kissed her mother's forehead and headed towards her room.  

            Olivia's room was light red, with a queen size feather bed in the far corner with a white nightstand beside it.  Her dresser on the other wall was also white, with a nice vanity connected to it.  Before sleeping she lit a candle and sat in her window seat writing the lyrics she had thought up this evening, and then the lyrics the boy was singing.

            Jack entered the lodging house whistling the song he had been singing.  A smile was plastered on his face.  No one was in the lobby, it was poker night and everyone was probably losing to Race.  Jack ran up the stairs two at time.  The bunkroom was full of energy and noise.  

            "Hey Cowboy, make a bet," Race called from a particularly rambunctious corner.  Half the house was surrounding the table where Race was kicking Blink, Snitch, and Bumlets' buts into the ground.

            "Nah Race, I wants ta keep me money," he told the Italian gambler.  

            "Jacky boy seems a bit happy, what's makin' ya so happy Jacky boy?" an all too familiar voice said from behind Blink.  

            "Not'ing Spot, just happy I ain't losing to a shrimps like Race," the boy replied.  "Now, if ya don't mind, I'm keeping me money, and I'm going ta bed," Jack lay down on a bunk a few feet away from the rest of the boys.   He thought about Olivia and how he probably would never see her again.  He drifted slowly into a sadly happy sleep.

How'd ya like it?  Hope ya enjoyed it.

R&R

Kristan 


	2. The Middle Part 1

            Disclaimer: I forgot sorry.  I don't own Newsies.  I own Olivia and some other people, oh and I don't the songs either. Chap. 1 is by Rascal Flatts called 'Everyday Love'.   The songs in here are 'If I Never Start Loving You' not sure who sang it and 'Look At Me Now' by Sixwire.  

The second chap. Is up on the same night the first chap. Came up so ill do shout outs the next chap

            Olivia woke around 7.  She dressed in a white shirt and deep blue skirt, and left her hair fall down the sides of her face.  She hurried to her mother's room.  It was empty.  Olivia ran down stairs and found her still sprawled out on the sofa.  Her mother was very slender, with light brown hair and brown green eyes.  

            "Mother, do you want breakfast?" she asked.  Her mother opened her eyes and shook her head.  "Well, then I'm going out for a while.  Julie should be here around 10.  Bye."

            "Bye sweetheart," her mother whispered contentedly.  Olivia kissed her cheeks and left.

            Jack walked along the street towards Newsie distribution center with Mush and Crutchy.

            "What's wit ya Jack?" Crutchy asked.

            "Not'ing Crutchy.  I'se jus feelin' good dese days," Jack replied.  

            "He was likes dis last night Crutch," Mush told the curly haired boy next to him.  Crutchy leaned on his wood crutch and gave Jack a strange look.

            "He hadn't been happy since him an Sarah brokes up," Crutchy said to Mush.

            "I knows, maybe he's cracked."  They walked the rest of the way in silence.  They came upon the Go West statue and met the rest of the newsies.  

            "Hey Cowboy, feelin' normal taday?" Blink joked.  Jack smiled and took his place at the front of the line.

            "100 papes," he said.  He picked up his papers and went to his selling spot by Bottle Alley.

            "New Law Enrages Locals!  Rally Stopped By Cops!  Several Arrests!" he cried.

            "I'll take one," a women with a baby carriage said.  Jack gave her a paper and she gave him a nickel.  "You can keep it all."  She walked away and he went back to selling.

            "Judge Caught Wit Pulitzer's Wife in Bed!" he couldn't even keep a straight face with this improvement of the truth.  The headline said Pulitzer's Wife With Judge at Convention.  He sold 10 papers with that one.  

After half his stack was gone he went up to Tibby's for lunch.  He was sitting at one booth looking for more stories and eating a hot dog.  He was glad he didn't play poker, that extra fifty cents he had helped him.  He was reading a particularly interesting article about an escaped convict in Brooklyn when the bell to the entrance tinkled, announcing another customer.  Jack glanced at the door and then at the paper.  'What a second!' he thought looking back up.  Olivia was approaching the counter.  She ordered something and stood looking around.  She spotted him in the corner and ran to him. 

            "Wow, I thought I'd never see you again!" she exclaimed sitting across from him.  

            "I nevah tought I'd see ya eidah," jack smiled. 

            "Ms. Wenton, your order?" the man at the counter said.  Olivia got her order and sat back down.  She pulled out chicken and a slice of pie.  Jack's mouth watered.  It had been a long time since he'd eaten chicken.  Olivia noticed and cut it in half.

            "Here," she handed it to him and he ate it slowly, savoring every last morsel. 

            "Tanks," he said after he'd swallowed the last crumb.  

            _If I never stop loving you_

_            Will you never start wanting me too_

_            Love you forever that's what I'll do_

_            With a heart so true_

The new lyric popped into her head and she quickly wrote it down in her book.

            "What ya got dare?" Jack asked.  

            "It's just a book of song lyrics I think up from time to time," she handed him the book and he read the lyric she just wrote.  

            "I only gots a few papes left if you wouldn't mind waitin' for me," Jack said.  'She thought of that around me?'

            "I'll be right here."  

            Jack ran outside and started trying to sell like crazy.  Whenever another newsie walked by he'd give them as many as they would take.  Within the hour he was out, and he'd only gotten a quarter.  'Tell me why I just gave away most of my money to other guys,' he thought as he went back into Tibby's.  When he saw Olivia watching the passersby he thought, 'oh, right, her.'  

            "So ya want ta go somewheres?" he asked leaning on the table.

            "Yes, anywhere," she replied.  Jack put out his hand and helped her out of the booth.  

            _Hey man look at me now,_

_            Sparks fly and I'm on fire,_

_            Way up high and I'm getting higher._

She stopped jack for a second and wrote these in her book.  

            "Sorry, I'll stop now," she put the book in her skirt pocket and kept walking.

            "How long ya been writin' dose down?" Jack asked.

            "Since I was 13, I love music," she replied.  "But I can't sing worth anything."  

            "Aw, ya can't be dat bad."

            "Want to bet me."  

            "Um, I lose most, ok alls, of da time in dat department."  Olivia looked quizzically at him.  "Dare's dis guy, Racetrack, and he gambles all da time, and he wins, but only at pokah."  

            "Oh, he sounds great."  She meant what she said but Jack didn't take it the right way.

            "Ah, what da ya know," he grumbled.  Olivia glared at him.

            "I meant no harm so you can't say I know nothing.  Racetrack sounds pretty charming.  He has a love and as bad as that may be it's better then nothing."  For once Jack had nothing to say.  

            "Anyway, do ya like Vaudeville?"

            "I've never seen a show, but I've heard they're great." 

            "Day are, me and me buddies go all da time, I know a singah," he puffed up with pride.

            "Really?  Could you maybe help me?  I know this is a lot, but do you think you could try to get this singer to use my songs?" Olivia's eyes lit with hope.  

            "Shoah, why not?"  

            "Oh thank you!" Olivia threw her arms around his neck.  Jack was taken aback, but he loved every second.  The girl stepped back, a little crimson.  "Um, how did you become a newsie?" she asked him, trying to pick up conversation.

            "Well, when me mom died my dad couldn't take care of me.  So I became a newsie," he answered. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry about your mother."

            "Aw, don't be."

            The two kept walking until Jack saw Race and Bumlets coming towards them.  

            "Great," Jack muttered.

            "What?" Olivia asked.  That's when she saw them.  "Friends?"  Jack half nodded.  Race and Bumlets started running when they finally saw Jack.

            "So dis is why ya so happy dese days Cowboy.  Hullo miss, me name's Racetrack Higgins," the shorter boy introduced himself before spitting into his hand and offering it to Olivia.  She smiled and shook it. 

            "Me names Bumlets ma'm," the dark haired taller boy said.  He offered a un-spit-in hand to her.  She shook it.  

            "I'm Olivia, and please don't call me miss or ma'm.  I don't like it," she told them.  The boys nodded.

            "Jack, you done good wit dis one," Race elbowed Jack in the ribs playfully.  Jack didn't answer.  Usually it would've been some witty remark about how she looked but he just half-grinned.  

            "You boys are newsies too?" Olivia asked.

            "Yea, would ya likes a pape?" Race offered his last to her.  She took it and gave him a nickel.  

            "Thank you, my mother will be happy, I haven't brought a paper to her in forever," Olivia said skimming the headlines.  "Oh!  (she looked at her watch) I have to get home, I have to make dinner tonight."

            "I'll walk ya home," Jack offered.  She smiled and they left Race and Bumlets to start laughing in humor and faint jealousy.  

            Jack and Olivia walked up the crowded streets of Manhattan before coming to the white house with the picket fence in front of it.  

            "Well, I guess I'll see ya sometime," Jack said.  As he turned he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to face Olivia.  She kissed him on the cheek before running toward her front door.  Jack stood there for a second before smiling like he really was the king of New York.  

R&R please

Kristan


	3. The Middle Part 2 Imaginative huh?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Newsies, I wish but hey, I don't tears!  

Shout-Outs

Lucky-  Thanks so mush!  Yes I am a LOTR fan.  I love Frodo and Legolas and Aragorn (drool)  I don't need any characters yet, but I might in the furture.

Sadie-  You are so wrong!  They are not going to make out!  Man I don't work like that!  Yea, anyways, I like my serious side for now.  Race needs to die more often.  OUCH!  He hit me!

Jessie-  Glad you like my serious stuff!  Yay!  Wait, I hated right field in softball!  I hit it in center field, right?  I hope so!  HEHEHE!  

Olivia closed the door behind her and gasped at her own daring.  

            "Olivia, who was that boy out there?" her mother asked coming in from the dining room.

            "Just a boy I met," Olivia replied looking downward.

            "Do you like him?" 

            "Yes, of course.  He's my friend."  That was half true, for now he was her friend.

            "You know I mean, do you have feelings for him?" her mother pressed.  Olivia just smiled.  Her mother smiled and hugged her.  "Well? Does he like you?"

            "I don't know!  I'm not him!"

            "What's his name? And how old is he?" Mrs. Wenton added a bit suspiciously. 

            "His name's Jack, and I think he's 17."  Olivia was 15.

            "Well, take care of yourself."  Mrs. Wenton went back into the dining room and sat at the mahogany table surround by 6 chairs.  Olivia made her way into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her mother, who looked extremely pale.  

            Jack entered the lodging house to find Race, Blink, Mush, and Bumlets in the lobby.

            "Hey boys, how was sellin'?" Jack asked, very chipper.

            "Pretty goods, Race here says ya found yaself a goil.  What's dat about?" Blink said.

            "Oh, she's jus a friend o' mine," Jack answered, avoiding direct eye contact.

            "Come Jack, you wos all ova huh," Race laughed. 

            "Nah Race, me and huh's jus friends," Jack took a seat on the couch by the check in desk.  The boys looked at him skeptically.  "What?  Wes jus friends."

            "Uh-huh shoah ya are," Mush said before going upstairs.  Race and Bumlets followed him.

            "Ya shoah ya ok?  Dis isn't bout Sara right?" Blink asked.

            "Nah, it ain't bout Sara."  To tell the truth Jack had forgotten about Sara until that moment.  Him and Sara had broken up four months before this day, and he hadn't really been himself since.  "I'se fine."  Blink nodded and left.  Jack stood at the foot of the stairs for a minute to think.  'Maybe I am just going after this girl because I miss Sara,' he thought shakily.  Jack went up the stairs and to bed.  

            Olivia didn't sleep much that night she kept waking from nightmares. 

            "Just think girlie, after your mom goes, you go," he would say, his face so close she could smell the roast beef he had had for dinner.   
            "Momma's never going to die!" the 5-year-old her would scream.  Then Olivia awoke and checked on her mom, about 7 times that night.  

            Morning dawned far too early for her to handle.  She could hear Manhattan out of her open window.  It was Sunday so she was surprised Mrs. Wenton hadn't tried to wake her for mass.  Then she heard the incessant knocking that told her that she was wrong.

            "Olivia!  Get up now!" Mrs. Wenton yelled trough the door.  Olivia hauled herself up and threw the sheets off her.  Her Sunday best drawer was full of dresses that made her cringe, frills and flowers.  She chose the least flowery and the most un-frilly; it was purple with some frill around the neckline, but only about an inch.  The length was nothing to worry about, down to her ankles and not showing the awful heels she hated wearing.  

            "OLIVIA!  WE MUST LEAVE NOW!" her mother shouted up the stairs.  Olivia gave one look in her wall mirror before running down the stairs and into the entrance hall where her mother was waiting.  Mrs. Wenton was wearing a simple yellow dress that Olivia would have adored to wear.  Her mother wrapped an arm around her daughter and led her out towards a carriage waiting for them on the street.  That's when Olivia heard a familiar voice.  

            "CONVICT IN BROOKLYN!  RUNNIN' WILD!" the boys voice cried.  She turned and saw Jack walking up the road towards them.   He didn't seem to notice Olivia until she was in the carriage and driving away. 

 "Damn, I missed huh," he muttered seeing the carriage's wheels rolling in the other direction.  He was about to turn in the other direction when he saw Olivia's head pop out of the window and look back at him.  She smiled and waved, and he did in return.  Her face disappeared and Jack went back to selling. 

            Olivia fidgeted all through mass.  Her mother was going to smack her when they got home; this was unapproved by Mrs. Wenton.  Mrs. Wenton was a devote Christian and would not have her daughter fidget, look around, and keep looking at her watch through mass, and on All Saints' Day of all days.  

            "Olivia, pray to Saint Theresa that she helps you get your head out of the clouds before mass is done," her mother whispered severely.  Olivia tried her best to behave, but she wanted so much to be out with Jack, just out would be all right with her.  She loved God and Christ, but she couldn't handle church.  They finally said the final prayer and Mrs. Wenton grabbed Olivia's arm, cutting off all circulation of blood, and pulled her to the carriage.  Her mother's grasp weakened when they were safely sitting in the black box.  

            "Olivia Theresa Wenton, I'm disappointed in your actions, I brought you up better then that," Mrs. Wenton lectured as the carriage clattered down the cobblestone street.  

            "Maybe it's my father shining through," Olivia answered sarcastically.  She immediately regretted her words.  Her mother looked at her, her green eyes filled with sadness.  "I'm sorry."  Olivia looked away and out the window of the carriage.  

            "Honey, you don't have to apologize for thinking about your father, he should be in your life.  You know what kind of man to despise and not marry a man like him," her mother put her arm around her.  "Just know if you act like that in mass again you'd better take a good look at this Jack boy.  You won't be seeing him for a long time."  Olivia smiled and sat back in her seat.

            Jack sat on the curb outside the house across the street from Olivia's.  Before long a tall sandy red haired man stood outside of Olivia's house and stared up at it.  Jack wondered about him.  The man seemed curious about the gate and how tall the hedges were.  The carriage pulled into sight and the man disappeared down the street.  

R&R hope you enjoyed.

Current tune- Stacy's Mom (does anyone know who sings this?)

Kristan


	4. Middle Part 3 You all love the titles do...

Yay!  More Jack!  Ok, well here's chapter whatever number this is.  Ok, well Shout-outs!

Lemon Drops- you were right about Olivia's mom.  I'll get to Olivia's dad soon don't worry.  Thank you for being so nice!  I heart you!

Jessi- I heart you!  And guess what!  I want Nick!

Lucky- Legolas works, Viggo's hot thought too you have to admit that!

Chloe- Hey, I luv my story too!  Hehehehe!

Gryffin- yea, I did the bear story happy now!!!!!!!  I heart you!!!!!! 

Olivia climbed out of the carriage and stood waiting for her mother.  Mrs. Wenton came out soon after and almost fell.  Olivia steadied her and the carriage pulled away.  Mrs. Wenton stood up straight.

            "It was a dizzy spell, don't worry honey.  Look, over there isn't that the boy you like?" her mother asked seeing Jack sitting across the street.  Olivia beamed and waved for him to come over.  Jack smiled and ran over.     

            "Mother, this is Jack, Jack this is my mother," Olivia introduced.

            "Pleased ta meet ya ma'm," Jack said, tipping his hat.  

            "He's so charming dear," Mrs. Wenton said.  

            "Tank ya ma'm."

            "Oh, call me Mrs. Wenton," Mrs. Wenton smiled.  Jack nodded.

            "May I talk ta ya daughtah for a minute?" Jack asked.  Mrs. Wenton nodded.  Jack pulled Olivia down the street a little and told her about the man.  Mrs. Wenton went into the house.

            "Sandy red hair?" Olivia asked.  As the newsie nodded she felt her knees buckle under her.  "He found us."  Jack caught her before she could hit the ground.  

            After she came to she was on the walkway with her head in Jack's lap.  

            "Are ya aright?" he asked, concern in every inch of his green eyes.

            "Yes, I'm fine," she replied sitting up slowly.

            "What was dat all about?" 

            "That man, he's my father," she told him.  Jack looked forward but said nothing.   "He found us, we kind of ran away from him."

            "Why?"

            "Because he wants something."  

            "What?"  

            "I don't want to talk about it."  Jack wasn't stupid enough to pry into her private life so he just nodded and didn't press.  

            "Want to come in? Lunch should be served soon," Olivia said after a few moments of silence.

            "Shoah," Jack accepted.  He stood up and offered a hand to Olivia.  She took it and stood, but didn't let go.  

            Mrs. Wenton watched from the window as Olivia brought Jack towards the door.  She smiled weakly. 

            "She'll have someone to take care of her," she whispered as the door opened and closed.  

            "Mother, can Jack come to lunch?" Olivia called.

            "Of course sweetie," Mrs. Wenton replied coming into the entrance hall.  Olivia and Jack immediately dropped each other's hand.  Mrs. Wenton giggled a bit and shook her head.  

            "Ma'ms, lunch is ready," a blond woman said, coming into the room.  

            "Thank you Julie, will set a place for our guest please?" Mrs. Wenton asked.

            "Yes."  The girl exited the room.  Jack removed his cowboy hat and held it in his hands.  He felt out of place in this house, obviously Olivia was better off then he thought.  She, sensing his nervousness, took his hat and hung it on a hook next to the doorway.

            "Come on," Olivia pulled him into a door two door down from the entrance.  Jack entered the dining room feeling even more wrong then before.  The table was gorgeous, a flower bouquet was in the center and each place had fine china and crystal.  "Breaking out the good stuff mother?" Olivia giggled.

            "Well, I thought since we had a guest I'd tell Julie to set the fine china and such out," Mrs. Wenton looked a little embarrassed, but not have as much as Jack.  Olivia bit her lip and smiled weakly.

            "Um, well, should we get started?" the girl asked.  Mrs. Wenton nodded and sat at the head of the table.  Jack sat to her left and Olivia to her right.  No one talked that much and it was awkward.  'O no, I'm such an idiot.  I should have seen this coming.' Olivia thought.

            "Jack, can I ask you a few questions?" her mother said.  

            "Yes Mrs. Wenton," Jack replied before he caught the look in Olivia's eyes. 'Oh no, here's the interrogation,' Olivia thought, smacking her forehead with her palm.

            "How old are you?" she began.

            "I'se almost 18," he answered.

            "Where are your parents?" 

            "Me mother's dead and me father's out west."

            "Have you ever been in jail?"

            "Mother, stop, please.  He hasn't done anything wrong.  Why are acting like he's a criminal?" Olivia said putting her fork down with amazing force.

            "I just want to make sure he's good enough for you," Mrs. Wenton said.  Mrs. Wenton was perfectly sweet most of the time, but she was being unusually wicked.

            "He is, isn't the fact that I like him good enough for you?" Olivia said.  'Uh oh, too much information,' she thought looking at Jack's stunned face before hurrying into the front yard.

            Jack sat in surprise for a minute before running after Olivia.  Mrs. Wenton smiled and was very pleased.  She had been afraid of Jack for a minute.  He reminded her of Olivia's father.

            Olivia sat under the Oak tree in the front yard.  'Fandamtastic!' she thought bitterly.  

            Jack stood next to her, hands stuffed in his pockets.  

            "Um Olivia, can I talks ta ya?" he asked nervously.  She nodded and he sat down next to her.  "Um, did ya mean what ya said?"

            "About liking you?" she looked at him.

            "Yea."

            "Yes, I did," she smiled and looked at the street.  "I really do like you.  Your one of the greatest people I've ever met! You like me for who I am, not what I am, I think.  Anyway, it's just hard not to like you."  

"Yea, I do like ya for who ya are."  Jack put an arm around Olivia's shoulders.  She felt safe in his arms.  

Hope you liked it!  I heart all reviews sent.  

Newsie cookies for all!

Kristan

Current tune- All That Jazz- Chicago


	5. The Middle Part 4: I will Think of a New...

It's getting longer!  YAY! I have up to like chapter 8 or 9 in here I think, the ideas just keep coming.  Yea, fluff is defiantly coming very soon, but hey every story has fluff at some point but anyway SHOUTS:

Chloe- No random PDA'S none!  Yet!

Gryffin- I love you!  Yea, it's pretty surface rite now, I think I get deeper as I go, I have 19 pages written and this is only pg. 10, so yea, it gets deeper.

Only 2 reviews, I feel hated!  Hated!  No cookies! HMPH!  THAT'LL SHOW YOU.  He, just kidding cookies, here!

Ok, storytime on the story mat!

Oh yea- Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies, NYC, the lodging house and all that crap.  I own the plotline and Olivia, her mother, her father, I don't own Julie she's a girl from camp.  I don't own the song either; it's owned by Caroline Dawn Johnson and is called Complicated.  Now let's go.

Jack got back to the lodging house about an hour after lunch.  Snitch and Snipeshooter were playing cards on the steps.  

            "Hey boys how's life fa ya? Me lifes great!" Jack said bounding up the stairs.

            "What's wrong Cowboy?  Ya just get laid? Again?" Snitch said.  Jack smiled.

            "Nah, this one hasn't even kissed me yet," Jack replied.  He felt like King Kong on cocaine, not that he knew what King Kong was.  Jack ran up the stairs and found Mush and Blink discussing the morning's headlines.  Something about immigration numbers jumping up.  

            "Hiya Jack, how's it going?" Mush asked.  

            "It's great.  Remember dat goil?" Jack asked.

            "Yea, she gets ya laid?" Blink laughed.

            "Why does everyone ax me dat?" Jack sat on his bed and looked across the room. 

            "Well?" both boys urged.

            "I ate lunch at her house, and she said she liked me!" Jack was really cheerful.  Nobody had ever made him this blissful.  'Why does she make me happy?' he thought.  'She's not absolutely gorgeous, she's not very subtle, and she loses her temper a lot.  Well, at least she's human.'  Jack looked at the ceiling.  

            Snipeshooter came into the room.

            "Cowboy, some ugly goil's down here she wants ta see ya," he said.  Jack assumed it was Olivia but when he went down he saw Sara.

            "What?" he asked coolly.

            "I wanted to talk to you," she said.

            "Why?" 

            "I heard about you and Olivia Wenton, she goes to school with me.  Why are with her?  She's not that great.  I'm better by far."

            "I beg ta diffah."  Jack felt his blood boil but held his head down.  

            "She's dating a boy named Gavin."  Jack's head shot up.  Sara smiled and left.  Jack breathed deeply.  

            "She's lyin'," was his first idea.  Then Jack decided against it, she never lied.  That was true.  

            Olivia looked at her lyric book.  

            _It's so complicated_

_            So frustrating._

_            I want to hold you close_

_            I want to push you away._

_            I want to make you go_

_            I want to make you stay_

She slammed the cover shut and through the book against the wall.  

            "Olivia, Gavin's here," Mrs. Wenton called up the stairs.  Olivia sighed, 'here goes nothing.'  She slowly proceeded down the steps and saw the blond boy in front of her.  He was tall, blond haired, blue eyed, a typical love interest.  

            "Gavin, can we talk?" she asked.  Gavin nodded and they went into the parlor.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.  Olivia felt her mind telling her to not do what she wanted to do.  Gavin was a great guy; he wasn't snotty or mean, just nice and sweet.

            "Gavin, I think we shouldn't be together anymore," she whispered.

            "I thought you'd say that," he said casting a glare at the ground.  That was another thing, Gavin never glared at Olivia, she glared at everyone at least twice a day.  

            "What?  Why?"

            "I've seen you with that boy," he looked sad.  He tried hard not to say bad things about other people.  "He's lower-class, why him?"  Olivia was about to answer when someone knocked.  

            "I'll be right back," she said getting up and going to answer the door.  "It figures," she muttered opening the door and seeing Jack there.

            "Can we talk?" he asked.  Gavin came into the front hall then.  "This Gavin?"

            "This the boy?"  Gavin said.  Gavin was even with Jack and they were staring daggers at each other. 

            "Yes," Olivia answered meekly.  "Jack, Gavin, please.  Jack can you wait here?  I need to finish talking with Gavin."  Jack nodded, never taking his eyes off of Gavin.  Olivia closed the door.

            "Him? Him over me?" Gavin yelled.  Olivia knew Jack could hear every word.  Olivia's mind kept telling her to get rid of Jack, but her heart was denying that.  Hearts are annoying like that sometimes.

            "Yes," Olivia said.  With that Gavin stormed out leaving the door open for Jack to walk into.  Olivia was doing all she could to hold back tears, she liked Gavin, she really did.  

            "Are you ok?" Jack asked.  She nodded.

            "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.  

            "I don't care if you're sorry."  Jack wasn't very happy.  Saying sorry just seemed to make it worse.

            "How'd you find out?"

            "Sara."  Olivia's nostrils flared.

            "Why that stupid little!  Ugh!!!!!!" she screamed slamming her fists into the wall.  Jack backed up in surprise.  Olivia looked at him, tears staining her face.  "I'm sorry."  She sat in a hall chair and put her face in her hands.  Jack was angry, very angry.

            "I can't believe ya didn' tell me!  How do ya t'ink it feels ta not know dat someone who says day like yas den ya find out she gots a boyfriend?" he yelled.  This reminded Jack too much of what Sara had done to him.  Dave had gone back to school and found out that Sara was seeing someone else besides Jack.

 Olivia listened, she knew this would come, and she deserved every word.

            "Jack, you're right, I had no right to not tell you.  I thought you would just forget about me.  I didn't want that to happen," Olivia whispered.  She looked at the ground rubbing the back of her neck.  Jack nodded and turned on his heel, leaving her alone.  

Done chap. 5 I think, anyway, hoped you liked it.  Conflict!  OOOhhhhhh,,,,, I love conflict!  Ok well, be sweet and review!  Bye for now.

KR!574N

Current Tune- I Will Come To You- Hanson


	6. Every Endless Night see told ya

Yay, another day another chap.  Ok, yea Shout Outs:

Wisecraker88- I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR LONG!  I HAVE LIKE 19 PAGES WRITTEN! This is my longest story, ok maybe Capture the Bear is, try that one, it's more of a comedy.  

Lucky- I love Hanson, ok well I love their first cd, didn't listen to any others.  But I still love them.  Conflict is good, I love conflict, I love plot.  

I love reviews, well my friends who were reading this didn't review yet, but I'm sure they will soon.  If they value their lives.  ;) 

Disclaimer- No Disney owns Newsies, I don't tears tears.  I do own Olivia, and Gavin for that matter, and most of the char. Not seen in the movie.  I don't own the song Ricky Martin owns it and it's called Private Emotion, good song I recommend it.

Jack stormed down the street, his face hot with anger.

            'She lied!' he thought bitterly.

            'No, she never said anything.  You never asked,' another voice said.

            'But she could have told me!' he argued.  'Wow, now I'm schizophrenic!'   

            'No, it's just your conscious.  Now you are wrong, she broke if off FOR YOU!  I repeat FOR YOU!'  Jack scowled at the dust he was kicking up randomly.  He realized that his feet had led him to Spot Conlon's home, for now.

            "Spot, hey Spot, I gots ta talk ta ya," Jack called into the empty warehouse. 

            "Yea, Jacky-boy, what's goin' on now?" Spot said coming out from the shadows.  

            "It's about a goil," Jack looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.  Spot smirked.

            "I thought so, so what she do?"

"She had dis boyfriend and didn' tell me, so now I likes huh and she broke it off wit huh boyfriend and I don't know what ta do," Jack blurted in one breath.

Olivia sat at her window and looked into the darkness.

Every endless night 

_Has a dawning day_

_Every darkest sky_

_Has a shining ray_

"Jack, I'se can see dat your dapressed so I'se gonna tell ya dis.  She obviously likes ya so go get huh ya lousy bum!" Spot said.  Jack couldn't help but think that this advice was good.  He took off toward Olivia's.

When your soul is tired 

_And your heart is weak_

_Do you think of love as a one-way street?_

_It takes a lot to laugh_

_As your tears roll by_

_But you can find me here_

_Until your tears run dry_

  She felt like nothing was right.  'You know death sounds really good right now, wait no death is bad.  I would have tried it if it was fun,' she thought before getting out of frame.  She made her way back down the stairs and saw her mother in the parlor with a book.

"Olivia!  Gavin came by earlier, he said he was glad you found someone," her mother said.  Olivia nodded and went to the dining room, sat at the table and intentionally slammed her head down.

"Ow," she murmured.  

"Olivia, there's someone here to see you," Julie said coming in from the entrance hall.

"Tell them to go away," the girl replied not lifting her head.

"Do I hafta?" she heard Jack's familiar voice say.  Her head shot up so fast she nearly got whiplash.

"Jack?" she questioned not quite believing her senses.  

"Da one n' only," he smiled flapping his vest a bit as if to add to the experience.  She got up and ran to him, but she stopped a few feet away.

"Are you still mad?"

"A little maybe," he replied.  She nodded and moved into embrace him.  Jack laid his head on hers and stroked her hair.  

"Olivia, could you… Oh my I'm sorry!  I'll just leave now," Mrs. Wenton said coming in and seeing them hugging.  Her face was red and she ran out.  

"She doesn't have long," Olivia whispered to herself.

"Who ya muddah?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she's dying," Olivia said sitting at the table again.  Jack sat next to her and gaped.

"She's dyin'?" he said.

"Yes, she has cancer."  Jack looked at Olivia and saw that she was used to the idea that her mother could be gone at any second.  She was prepared.  "I have to get my book!" she suddenly cried running from the room and returning shortly writing vigorously in it.  "It's a private emotion/that fills you tonight/and a silence falls between us/as the shadows steal the night/wherever you may find it/wherever it may lead/let your private emotion/come to me," she sang to herself.  She hadn't lied her voice wasn't that great.

"New song?" Jack asked.  Olivia nodded handing him the book.  He read it, her first full song.  "Can I keeps dis book?  Jus' for tonight."

"Yes, keep it as long as you want," she answered.  

"Um, do ya want ta come ta da lodgin' house wit me?  Like now?" he asked.  She nodded and they left.

Jack and Olivia entered the lodging house.

"Hey, Jack, who is this?" Kloppman asked.

"Heya Kloppman, dis is Olivia, Olivia dis is Kloppman," Jack introduced.  Olivia smiled.

"Hello sir," she said.  

"Where's da boys?" Jack asked.  Kloppman motioned to the stairs.  They climbed the stairs and came to the bunkroom where Race had started a Blackjack game on his bed.

"Hey Jack come here!  Oh you brought company!" Race called.  All the boys turned and looked at Olivia.  She felt her face get brighter; the boys were all just staring at her like she was an alien.  Jack noticed the tension.

"Uh, boys dis is Olivia, Olivia dese are da boys."

"Hello."  She looked at the boys and they all took the hats they were wearing off.  "You don't need to do that."  The boys kept them off and she sighed.  

"Liv, ya want ta play a game a pokah?" Race called.  She shrugged.

"I've never played before," she replied. 

"Aw, it ain't hard," Race smirked perfectly ready to take on the money she had on her.

"Do you have any money?" Jack asked.

"No," she answered as she sat down next to him on the edge of Race's bed.

"Good."  

Race dealt the cards and Olivia looked at her deck.  Jack was helping her.  She had a Queen of Diamonds, a 5 of hearts, a 6 of clubs, a King of Spades, and a 4 of hearts.  Jack used his poker face and told her to just fold.  Race took the money that Jack put in.  

"Anuddah day anuddah dolla," he chanted several times.  Jack glared as he searched his pockets for another penny or two.

"I'm outta money," he whispered to Olivia.

"Well Racetrack since your so unbeatable I bet you (she looked for something to bet) I bet you a kiss that I win this one," she said smirking.  "But I get to pick the game."

"Deal," Race handed her the cards.

"The name of the game is 31," she said dealing three cards between her and Race.  Race picked up his cards.

:"What do I do?" he asked thoroughly confused.  He had a 2 of clubs, an ace of hearts, and a 3 of diamonds.  

"You look at your cards and add them up, if they reach 31 or close to it you win.  You go around picking up and putting down cards until they add to 31," Olivia explained.  "Aces are 1 or 11, whichever you want them to be, Kings, Queens, and Jacks are 10."

Race added his cards and got 16.  He picked up a 10 and put the 2 down.  Olivia picked up a card and put down a 5.  Race picked the five up and put down the 3. Race thought he was close.

"What do ya do when ya t'ink ya gonna win?' he asked.

"You knock on the table," Olivia replied, showing no emotion at these words. He knocked and put down his cards.  

"26," he said.

"Race that is good," she sighed putting her cards down, an ace of spades, a 10, and a 9.  "But not good enough.  30."  Race stared in astonishment, so did everyone else.  Race sheepishly handed over the dollar he had bet.  Olivia gave it to Jack.

"I have to go now, I had fun, thank you boys," Olivia said getting up.  Jack and her went down the steps and out onto the dimly lit street.

"So'd ya really like da boys?" Jack asked as the walked back to Olivia's house.

"Yes, they're so sweet," she smiled taking Jack's hand.

"Dat's good, day me best buddies," he looked at her lamp-lit face and grinned. 

"Jack, can I trust you?"

Yay, cliffhanger, can she trust Jack?  Yea, well anyway.  I hope you guys read and review, I adore this story, I really do.  It's my only serious story and yea, well you get the picture.

I love you all!

Kristan

Current Tune-  Rock Your Body- Justin Timberlake (I hate him, but this song is in my head!)


	7. Holes in the Floor of Heaven

Hey I'm bbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!  Hehehehe!  PH34R 7l-l3 CUT3 ON35!  I love you all!  I haven't had a flame yet!  Thank you!  I hope you guys like this chap.

Disclaimer- You know.

Shout-Outs:

Hills of Eire- Thanks, and all questions are mostly answered.

Lys- I bet Race that if I lost I'd give him a kiss, well I won so it didn't happen.  You don't play 31?  I thought everyone did.  Hmmm, weird.

Gryffin- I know you like comedy more then serious stuff, but I'm just trying this on for size.  Skitzo!Jack is the second greatest thing in the world, except for Showertime!Race from Everything You've Done Wrong hehehe!  I love you so mush for the idea!  

"Of course, the real question is can I trust ya," he said in reply.

"That's for you to decide, but I think you can." 

"Why?" They had arrived at her house and were outside the gate.

"Well, you see, I think I can tell you what my father wants," she said.

"What does he want?"

"My life, after my mother."  

Jack looked at the ground.

"Really?" he questioned.

"I didn't think you'd believe me, I guess we're not as good as I hoped," Olivia coldly.

"It's me fault now?  What about ya and ya little boyfriend _Gavin_?" Jack replied icily.  

"You're right, I was wrong, are you happy?" she yelled.  Jack scowled again.  She shook her head and ran up the walk.  

"Olivia, I'm sorry!" he yelled just as the door slammed.  He looked at the door for a few minutes, hoping it would open.

"Hey, kid," a voice said behind him.

"What?" Jack turned and looked at the sandy haired man that he had seen the other morning.

"Keep away from the women in that family, they're bad news.  She's just like her mother," the man said in a raspy voice.

"Ain't ya huh faddah?"  Jack said.

"Yes, that's how I know," the man replied before walking briskly past Jack into the night.  

Olivia watched Jack's conversation from her bedroom window.  She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the man, her father, just as she had suspected.  She needed to talk to Jack, but you know she was stupid so she needed to let Jack calm down first.  

"Olivia? Can you come to my room please?" her mother called from across the hall.  Olivia went into her mother's room and saw her lying on her bed, paler then ever.

"What is it?" Olivia said a bit icier then she expected.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she replied.

"Was it Jack?"  Despite herself she nodded.

"What happened?" Mrs. Wenton asked.

"It was Gavin.  I'm sorry I didn't tell him, but I was wrong.  I know it," Olivia whispered sitting on her mother's bed.

"Honey, if it means anything, I like Jack better," Mrs. Wenton smoothed her daughter's hair.

"What did you want?" 

"I just wanted to know where you were all day."

"With Jack."  Mrs. Wenton nodded.  Olivia left the room and went into her bathroom.  She looked in the mirror and studied her face.  Eyes that she thought were too big for her face, a small nose, freckles, and a big mouth, but only when actually speaking.  She sat on the edge of her tub and pumped half a tub full of water before just smoothing her fingers through it.  She took off her dress and lay in the lukewarm before immersing herself in it.

Jack sat on his bunk and looked at the wood wall before him.  

'How do I get stuck with the girls that always have other guys?' he asked himself.

'You must be cursed' his conscious told him.  He lay back and stared at the ceiling.  He seemed shadowed by more then just the small bit of moonlight coming through the tiny window.  He was shaded by the thought that Olivia was telling the truth.  That man seemed less then happy about his family he downright hated them.  Jack decided that he probably should go see Olivia again, but when?  She was probably angry with him now.  Oh well, he'd go see her anyway.

Olivia slid out of the tub and grabbed her red towel.  She pulled it around her and went into her room.  

Sleep took a little while.  Her father was haunting her again.

Morning brought gray clouds and a threat of rain _fantastic_ selling weather. 

"I can't balieve dis!" Race cried as he and Jack stepped outside of the lodging house for a cigarette.

"Me neddah," Jack replied feeling the beginning drizzle.  

"So ya gonna see huh taday?" Race asked.  Jack nodded, highly unsure of him.  Race looked out onto the partially empty street.  

Olivia sat on the sofa in the parlor and began reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn.  She loved that book, yea Huck Finn.  She tried to concentrate but her mind kept going from her father to Jack.

'Damn I hate boys!' she thought bitterly looking out the rain stained window into the gray street.  The whole day seemed to match her mood.  She needed to talk to someone, but whom?  She looked around to make sure no one knew where she was going.  She ran out the door into the rain, not knowing where she was heading.  Her feet carried her to the church.  She walked in, soaked through her skin and kneeled in a pew.  

"God? I need to talk to you.  I need a sign, what am I supposed to do?" she asked the cross that hung over the pulpit.  She waited for a few seconds.  "Apparently I'm not getting one."  She made the sign of the cross and rose, turning to see a newsie in the doorway.  

"Hiya Miss Wenton how are ya dis fine mornin'?" Crutchy asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.  "What are you doing here?"

"I was sellin' down da street when it just starts rainin, so I came in here to stay dry," he replied.  "I saw something happenin' outside ya house."  Olivia shot from the church and ran all the way home.

She saw a doctor and Julie outside.

"Olivia!" Julie cried.  She ran to her and held her.  Olivia knew what had happened.  Everything was going in slow motion.  The doctor told her that her mother had died at 1 in the morning.  Olivia fainted right then.  She awoke to see Julie and the doctor over her, her whole body had gone numb.  That's when the tears came.  She couldn't be near them it was too hard.  She ran out of the house and back towards the church.  

"I can't believe you!" she screamed at the cross.  "You took her from me!" She sat down exhausted, the tears still flowing.  She needed a sign, not her mother's death, anything but that.  Olivia sat there staring at the cross without actually focusing on it.  She heard the door open, but it didn't penetrate her thoughts.  She was terrified of what was going to happen now.  She couldn't live alone and she had no relatives she knew of.  Someone sat next to her.  She slowly turned her head and saw Jack.  

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mother just died," she whispered.  Jack put his arms around her.  She cried into his arms, feeling that safeness that she had felt under the tree.  

"It'll be aright," he whispered.  

When Olivia had stopped crying they went back to her house.  Julie was still there, trying to make arrangements with the priest who she had called.  

"Olivia, are you alright?" Julie asked, taking Olivia away from Jack.

"Yes," Olivia replied not letting any emotion show in her face.  She went upstairs to her mother's room; the body was still there.  She sat on the edge and caressed Mrs. Wenton's hand.  She was icy and white as the clouds drifting across the now sunny sky.  

"Are ya shoah you'll be aright?" Jack said leaning on the door.

"No, not at all," Olivia replied.  "Why were you at the church?"

"Because I needed somewheres ta go so I came ta here and saw da doctor n such so I figad you'd be there," he replied.  Olivia looked back at her mother's face, content and sweet.  She was cried out.  Then the rain came again.

There are holes in the floor of heaven 

_And her tears are raining down_

_That's how you know she's watching_

_Wishing she could be here now_

_Sometimes when I'm lonely_

_Just remember she can see_

_There are holes in the floor of heaven_

_And she's watching over me_

I love that song, it's owned by Mark Wills and it's called Holes in the Floor of Heaven.  I love country!

R&R

Kristan

Current Tune- Danger Zone- Top Gun


	8. I think he likes me

More, more, more!  He.  Yes!  My life so good!  I've had this chapter written for the longest time!  I couldn't wait to put it up.  It's one of the best.  AAAAAAAwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!  I love love!

Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies or the song in here, it's by Billy Gilman and it's called I think she Likes Me, but I changed it to suit my purposes.  

Shout Out- 

Gryffin- I just thought Olivia needed to be more interesting in looks, man she looks normal and it scares me!  Life at my house does rock, weird.  

Lys- Well, check, I don't tell people I update, I'm just weird.

Lucky- Don't worry about reviews, just read!  I love you mushly!  Hehehe, Danger Zone, Tom Cruise, yunny J  

Kristan- You are a retarded idiot, never review again.  Oh and you love Swing Kids.  Nazi Nic!  Yay!

She left her mother and went into her room, grabbing her lyric book and writing what she thought.  This whole ordeal had taken effect and Olivia had gotten the feeling back into her fingers and she wasn't as sad thinking that her mother was better off.  Now she had to worry about herself.  'Where am I going to live?' she asked herself.

Jack watched from her doorway.

"Hey, where ya gonna stay tanite?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"How bout ya come ta da newsie lodge?  We could find ya a place in dare," Jack offered.  Her head shot up and she stared at him.  

"Thank you," she whispered.  

"Olivia?" Julie called from the downstairs.  

"Yes?" Olivia said as she and Jack went downstairs.

"Where are you staying?  I wouldn't mind taking you in for a while," Julie stated.

"Thank you, but I'm staying with Jack and the other newsies."

"Tell my brother Skittery that he's welcome to come home at anytime."  Julie left the house then.

"I'll go get my stuff."  Olivia disappeared upstairs.  

Jack waited, wondering how the other boys would react.  Probably with shock, especially since a girl hadn't lived with them for years.  Olivia didn't take long, perhaps five minutes at most.  

The lodging house was rowdy that night.  Race had decided that one poker game a week wouldn't suffice, so he asked the Brooklyn boys to come.  Kloppman put Olivia in a separate lodging room for the girls and Jack went to hang with the boys while she settled in.  

"Hey Jack where ya been?" Blink asked when Jack sat next to him.  

"Olivia's livin' wit us," Jack said.  Everyone went silent.

"What?" Race said.  "Jack, she gots a house ta live in already."

"Huh moddah died last night."  The boys all looked down. "She gots no where ta live."  

All the Manhattan boys nodded.

"Who's Olivia?" a Brooklyn newsie named Smiley asked.

"She's Jacky boys goilfriend," Spot said.  The boys snickered at the idea of Jack another girlfriend.  Jack was like Spot with girls, he couldn't go 6 months without a girl on his arm, but Jack always had trouble keeping his girls once they met Spot.  

Morning came to find Olivia sprawled out in a bunk towards the nearest window.  Her hair was mangled and dirty, making her feel ugly.  Kloppman had told her that she could use a separate washroom from the boys.  She changed and brushed her hair out and tied it up.  A knock came at the door.  Jack was on the other side.  

"Hey, ya want ta learn ta be a newsie?" he asked.  Olivia considered for a second.  Either she stay in the lodging house with no one and nothing or she go with Jack and work.  Working sounded like a lot of fun.

"Yes," she ran at him.  He extended his arm and she took it.  

At the distribution center Jack bought 100 papers and went to sell with Olivia and Snitch.  

"Ok, now da foirest t'ing ya learn is dat ya gotta pick da right customer, go ahead Snitch, show huh," Jack explained.  Snitch went up to a man with a blue bowler hat and gray trench coat.   

"Hullo suh, how are ya taday?  Did ya know dat da convict is Brooklyn was almost caughts yestaday?" Snitch said.  The man looked at him and bought a paper.  

"It's dat easy," Jack smiled and handed Olivia some papers.

"Mornin' suh, how are ya on dis fine day?  Some interestin' stuff in da papahs taday, ya should have a look," Olivia looked hopefully at the gentleman she had stopped.  He looked at her and took the paper.  "Thank ya."  She sauntered back to where Jack and Snitch stood.  "Was that good?"

"Yea, ya a natural!" Jack smiled.    They sold until around 12 then they headed to Tibby's for lunch.  

"Well now dat da mornin' aditions sold, I get da rest a da day off, what ya want ta do?" Jack said in that pompous way that he used when he was being blatantly obvious of his leaderdom.  

"Can we go see my house?" Olivia asked after considering her options.  Jack didn't expect this answer but he nodded slowly.  "Oh and can we find Skittery?  I have to tell him what Julie said."  Jack nodded again.  Snitch had left by then to pick up the next edition of the World.  Olivia finished her meal and Jack followed her out onto the sunlit street.  She was leading the way to her house, totally meandering actually, she really didn't seem like she wanted to go.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I'm a little afraid, Theryn might be there," Olivia replied.  

"Theryn?"

"My father."  Jack looked ahead, he still wasn't sure that he believed her.  She knew he didn't but she really didn't care.  They continued walking down the ever-filling streets.  

"How'd ya dad get a name like Theryn?" Jack asked.

"It's actually his newsie name, he was a newsie too.  Then he met my mother and they got married, had me and he left," she answered as they came upon the tree where they had met.  The house was dark, foreboding.  Olivia almost feared her own home.  

"Do ya want ta go inside?" 

"Let's stay here."  Olivia drifted into her own past being in the house; Jack into his own about his life outside of this place.  The looks some the neighbors were giving were making him nervous.  "Jack, are you alright?"  Olivia's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yea, fine," he answered unconvincingly.

"Are they making you nervous?" she motioned toward the passersby.  Jack nodded without looking at her.  "We should give them hell," she whispered.  He was about to ask her what she meant when she slipped a hand in his and put her head on his shoulder.  "Just play along, I've seen lots of people do this, it should be fun."  Jack smiled a little before actually catching on to the meaning of this new game.  He pulled Olivia's hands over his head, wrapping them around his neck.  He arms crossed behind her back and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes with his evergreen ones.  The light of the dimming sun gave her a somewhat halo from the reflection off the windows and Jack just couldn't help but stare.  

"Olivia, what'dja t'ink if I kissed ya?" he asked.  Jack's eyes seemed darker then before and Olivia barely heard his words.  She felt like she and him were the only two people around, and she hoped it would stay that way.  

"I'd kiss back," she answered.  Jack pressed his lips to hers and she felt warm and fuzzy inside.  Jack felt like he was in heaven, this was perfect, until the bull decided to ruin it all.

"Young man, young lady, do you know that you are loitering?" he said tipping his hat to Olivia and glaring at Jack.

"No sir, you see, I used to live here, like two days ago and my mother just died," Olivia began.  Jack left an arm around her waist as they separated and he made his stare hard and emotionless.  

"Well ma'm I'm sorry but you and your _friend_ will have to leave.  Ma'm, was he doing anything _unkind_ to you?" the bull asked in a low voice.

"No sir, I'm sorry for our inconvenience.  Come on, let's go," Olivia pushed at Jack and they walked down the now streetlamp lit street to the lodging house. 

It was around 9 when they arrived back and most of the boys were upstairs.  Bumlets, Crutchy, and Jake were downstairs on the couch.

"Hey ya Jack, hey Liv, ya want ta play a game a pokah fore bed?" Jake asked.   

"No, I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed," Olivia declined running up the stairs.  To tell the truth her stomach was doing flip-flops still.  She couldn't believe that Jack had kissed her; it was a highlight of her life.  She sat on her bed and closed her eyes trying to relive it.  

I think he likes 

_And I know I like him_

_It's kind of frightening_

_Because it's too soon to be sure_

_I think he likes me_

_It maybe even might be love_

_Our first kiss _

_Said more then goodnight_

Wow!  I'm so proud of that chapter!  The kiss finally!  Have nay of been waiting, well since I started this story I never knew where to put a kiss but this part was just flowing, so I did it.  I hope you like it as mush as I do!  R&R please! Oh and warm and fuzzy is for you Lys and the song is for Jessi!  Jessi!  Nic might like me!  AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  Hence the might word though, hehehe, he was bitched at by Bednar's little sister that's funny. 

Kristan

Current Tune- This Gift- 98 degrees


	9. Look To The Sky

I'm back from Disney now and I'm writing again. 

Shout-Outs- 

Gryffin- Yea, 2 in a week and then it takes forever to write more, don't you love me?  Nick likes Sam Sinay, of all people!  Yes!  Spot has Smiley!  Smiley is you!!!!!!  Ok, I don't know if it's you, but hey fun to think about, you and Spot in Brooklyn together…

Lucky- Yes, we are soul sisters of music, hopefully, I have Disney songs in my head right now, so maybe not today.

Lys- Stop changing your damn name so mush!  Anyway, yea Billy every where.

Now, too the chapter.

She grabbed the book and copied the words from her head before lying down and smiling softly as she fell into dreams.  

Jack played a few rounds with the guys and had a few drinks, which would most likely lead to a hangover tomorrow, but what the hell? Tonite was too perfect to screw up.

"So Jack, ya get any action yet?" Jake asked.

"What's it ta youse guys if I get actions or nots?" he said hotly.

"He got some!" Crutchy exclaimed.  

"Dat's great Jack!  She's a real looker, ya need ta hold huh tight, lucky you," Bumlets said.  "Who took me quarter?"  As an argument erupted between Bumlets and Jake Jack ruminated on what he had said.  

'Hold her tight, she's a real looker.'  

'What if she finds someone else?'

"Not likely, she won't want anyone else.'

'How can you be sure?'

'I know these things ok?' 

'She forgot to talk to Skittery.'

 'What does he have to do with this?'  Jack folded his hand and went up to see the rest of the guys.  

Jack, Olivia, and Dave sold together the next day.  Jack was getting highly annoying with his constant remarks to get some information out of him.

"Did you guys do anything?  Come on Jack, I'm your best friend you call tell me!" Dave said while Olivia was off farther away selling.

"Dave, dis ain't none a ya business, so stop ya pryin'," Jack replied.

"Jack I gotta tell ya something," Dave whispered sadly.

"What?"

"I'm going back to school tomorrow and I can't sell with you guys anymore."  Jack saw two sides to this statement.  1) He wouldn't be seeing his best friend that often anymore and 2) he would get a lot more alone time with Olivia.  Hmmmmmm……….. Dilemma.

"Ya gotta come be still," Jack said after a moment.  He was watching Olivia sell to some middle aged men in pea coats.

"Of course, but not as often," Dave answered as Olivia came running back to the boys after selling 3 more papers.

"Can I have some more?" she asked her eyes lit with happiness at selling, she looked like a child on Christmas morning.  Jack barely saw anyone genuinely happy being a newsie; most of the guys did because there was nothing else to do.

"Shoah," he replied handing her another ten papers.  She beamed and ran up to some younger girls around her age.  She got into deeper conversation.  Soon she brought them over to Jack and Dave.

"Jack, Dave, these are my friends," she said.  Jack recognized Julie, but the other two he didn't know.  "Julie, Amber, and Jessica."  Dave looked at Jessica and put on his best smile, he knew her; she went to school with him.  

"Hey Dave," she said in a low voice.  Her hair was curly brown and her eyes were blue, and she was gorgeous in Dave's eyes.  

"Hi Jessica," he replied.  

"Jack, I think someone needs to leave her and Dave alone," Olivia whispered.  Jack nodded.  Olivia relayed the message to her friends.

"Um, Jessi we're going to go somewhere for a while just catch up after your done with Dave," Amber said.  Jessica nodded and the girls and Jack left them on the sidewalk.  

"You guys go ahead, we'll be along in a second," Olivia told Julie.  The blond pulled the brunette towards a department store on the corner and Olivia tugged at Jack's hand.  He followed her into an alley.

"Yea?" he said.  

"Jack, what happened last night?" she asked.

"Let's see, we went ta ya house, played around wit the onlookahs, den kissed, did I leave anyt'ing out?"

"No, did it mean anything to you?" she preyed she was right, that her feelings would be returned and Jack would say what she wanted.

"Yea, it meant a lot," he answered.  He didn't really want to share his feelings but she standing there holding both his hands and looking up at him with hopeful eyes.  She seemed so young, she was young, only 15.  She didn't know what the world could do to a person yet.  Jack, for the first time in his life, wanted to actually know how to feel like that.  

"Jack are you alright?" she asked, breaking his thought line.  

"Yea, I'se fine," he answered as unsurely as he felt.  Olivia knew he was lying, but he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it's nuttin'" he was getting annoyed, but trying to hold his temper.  Olivia smiled weakly but let it go.  She knew that he didn't walk to talk, even though she figured he needed too.  

"Come on they'll wonder where we are," Olivia said.  She and Jack emerged from the alley to find Amber and Julie waiting.  

"Well, what were you two doing?" they asked, eyebrows raised.  

"Nothing you need to know about," Olivia snapped.  Jack looked at her with a side-glance.

"She gets that way sometimes," Amber told him.  Dave and Jessi appeared then smiling broadly at each other.  "Oh goodness, there is too much love around here!"  Olivia looked at Jack and his unemotional face.  He turned to look at her and smiled.  "Olivia, why are you selling papers?"

"Because I want to," she answered.  Amber nodded.

"Girls, we have to leave now, tell Skittery that I said hello.  O, and tomorrow's the funeral, please come," Julie said, pulling Jessi away from Dave and gesturing for Amber to follow.

"Good-bye girls," Olivia said.  The three left and Dave said he had to leave and followed the other people.  

"Do ya want ta sell more?" Jack asked.

"Yes, how many more do we have to sell?" 

As the night was setting Jack stood out in the alley by the lodging house waiting for Spot.  He was smoking a cigarette and reading a dime store novel about the west.  Olivia watched him from her window.  The dimly lit streetlight made him look like one of the spies she had seen on the cover of comic books. 

Jack flicked the cigarette onto the ground when he heard movement down the street. 

"Jacky-boy ya dare?" Spot asked into the darkness.

"Yea, I'se here," Jack answered.  Spot came up to him and they stood there for a second.

"Yea dat Theryn guy ya talked bout, he's in Brooklyn, he's dat convict from da papah.  Apparently he tried ta kill his wife and kid," Spot said.  Jack was considering his words. 

            'Maybe she was telling the truth,' he thought.

            'I told you' his conscious muttered.  He waved this thought away.

            "Tanks Spot, I owe ya," Jack said.

            "How bout ya let me meet dis goil of yours?" he asked.  

            "Come by tomorrah and ya can," Jack answered.  Spot nodded and then walked away.  Jack lit up again and sat on the ground, leaning against the lodging house door.

            Olivia watched from above and wondered what the boys were talking about.

            "I don't understand," she whispered to herself.  She didn't know what this 17-year-old almost but not quite a man that she was falling for.  She didn't love him, but she was getting very close.  She lay down on the bunk and looked out the window to the sky.

            _Every night I look to the sky_

_            And ask myself why_

            She didn't bother with these words; they were already in her book.  Her mind began to wonder and she felt her eyes get heavier with every new thought.   

            I really just copied and pasted so I have no idea what's written here, but whatever it was I hope you enjoyed it.

Bye!

Kristan

Current Tune- Someday my Prince Will Come – Snow White


	10. The Thunder Rolls

I'm ending the story for a little while.  I need to think of more things to happen, I will finish this story though.  Please don't give up on me.

Shout-outs:

Gryffin- He's not too short!  He grew!  Effing- hehehehe,  DDR, awwwww, the days on Maxx2

Randy- I'm sorry!  I really am!  Anyways, I don't char. Yet, but I might it depends on my inspiration.

Lys- I'm not trying to be confusing, but it does happen.

Morning dawned with Jack not sleeping much.  He felt weird about the whole father-killing thing.  

            "Jack, wake up," Race cooed in his ear like he was a girl.

            "Shut up Race," Jack mumbled into his pillow.  Race prodded him in the sides and then blew in his ear.  "Race, I give ya five seconds to get as far away from me as ya can."  Jack got up and saw a few of the guys still there, looking a little guilty.  "What?"

            "Well, we wants ta talk ta ya bout Olivia," Mush spoke up finally.

            "What bout huh?" Jack asked.

            "Well, when she gonna leave? She ain't one o' us," Crutchy said.

            "But she's, she's, she's," Jack stammered.

            "We likes huh, but she's too good for us," Blink said, looking at the ground.  Jack hopped off his bunk and went into the washroom.  He splashed some cold water on his face before going about his morning routine, thinking about what the other guys said.

            He went down the stairs to the lobby and saw Olivia in the doorway.  She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was in a braid tied with a simple ribbon.  He realized then that the guys were right; she was to good for all of this.  What he didn't know was that she thought the same about him.  

            "Morning Jack, I'm just leaving, yea, not a good day, but hey I got to do what I got to do," she rambled looking at the world outside the door.  Jack walked over to her and kissed her forehead.  

            "Hey, it'll get bettah," he whispered looking at her face.  She smiled and turned to leave.  Jack left a hand on her shoulder and then he let her go.  

            Jack didn't do well that day, he'd sell a few papers and then sit and think for a while.  

            "Hey, looky here boys, its Jack, leadah of da strike," a newsie for the Sun said as they past.  Jack glared at them and mumbled about the stupidity they would let sell papers.  "What was dat?"  This newsie was tall, lanky, but looked like he could put up a good fight.  Jack just got up and tried to stare him down.  The boy didn't flinch.  "Do you wanna fight?  I'll soak ya."  Jack just continued his hard stare.  The Sun's newsie pulled his hand back and Jack blocked the incoming punch and delivered one of his own.  Sadly, he forgot that there was three of the other newsie and only one of him.  The other two boys jumped and pinned him against the wall as the one boy socked him and kicked him.  He felt the blood running out of his nose and forming in his mouth.  He fought back and struggled but it wasn't helping.  Finally Blink and Mush came down the street and saw Jack's trouble.  They grabbed the two guys holding Jack down and pushed them onto the ground.  The two boys ran off and when the starter of the fight realized the table had been turned, he took off too.

            "Ya alight Jack?" Blink asked.

            "Yea," he answered.  He sported a puffing eye, a bloody mouth, and probably some broken ribs.  

            "We need ta gets him back ta da boardin' house," Mush said.  They helped Jack up and began walking him back.  As they neared they saw some of the other newsies coming and going down the street from the house.  

            "Hey what happened?" Race asked running up.

            "Fight," Blink answered.  They got inside and Kloppman washed Jack's face and sent him up to his bunk.  He lay down and massaged his aching ribs and stomach.  He slept for hours.  

            Olivia sat in the pew at church and listened to the eulogy said about her mother.  She didn't cry but, strangely, she wasn't even sad.  She hoped that she would be able to be as strong as her mother.  To go through what was going on.  She looked over toward the door and there, standing in the way of her only exit, was Theryn.      

            Mass ended and she prayed she would just file out with the rest, but no, of course not, she had to get caught.  

            Theryn caught her shoulder and pulled her into the street, guiding her towards an alley.  

            "Miss me little goil?" he asked, his dark eyes flaming.  Olivia just breathed deep and stared back.  "Heh, I hope your ready, but I like the chase."  He threw her out of the alley.  "Run!"  He smiled evilly and Olivia ran, against her will it seemed.  She came back to the lodging house and ran up the stairs and grabbed her book, for some reason the song never left her head.  

            _The thunder rolls_

_            And the lightning strikes_

_            Another love goes cold_

_            On this sleepless night_

_            As the storm goes on out of control_

_            Deep in a heart the thunder rolls_

            It irked her and she shook her head.  The song had nothing really to do with her current situation, but she still felt the need for it to be in her book.  It gave some sort of clue into her mother and father's past.  

            "Olivia?" a voice came from her door.

            "Yes Snipeshooter?" she answered.  

            "Jack's hoirt," he said simply before walking away.  She got up and dashed to the other room.  Jack lay in his bunk asleep.  Olivia climbed up and laid next to him her head resting lightly on his shoulder.  She closed her eyes and moved closer.  She felt his arm move under her body and hold her.  

            "What ya doing in here?" he whispered, facing her but not opening his eyes.  

            "Snipe said you were hurt, I wanted to make sure you were alright," she replied.  She opened her eyes and looked at his closed ones.  "What happened?"

            "Got inta fight wit some newsies from da Sun," he said, coughing a little.  Olivia put a hand through his ruffled hair. "Mmmm."  He had opened his and now propped himself up on his elbow.  "So, how was the funeral?"

            'Subtle aren't we?' Olivia thought.  "It was fine.  Then I met Theryn."  Jack's eyes opened wide and he seemed to study her face, as if looking for hidden wounds.  

            "What'd he do?" Jack's voice cracked a little.

            "He told me that I had to be ready and he liked a chase," she whispered.  

            "You'll be fine, I won't let nuttin' happen ta ya."  

            Olivia smiled her thanks and leaned forward.  Her lips brushed Jack's lightly before he deepened the kiss.  Her arms went around his neck and his snaked around her waist.  Passion was threatening to break through, but neither would let it.  It just didn't feel right.  

            Olivia stayed with Jack that night.  The newsies knew she was there, but they wouldn't disturb them.   

The next morning Olivia awoke and went to her own room to think.  She knew that she needed to leave.  Theryn would come for her, and anyone who was with her.  That would put all the newsies in danger.  Olivia needed to leave, now.  She had saved money from her paper selling and some she had before her mother died.  

            She heard the boys leaving.  Jack was still pretty banged up so he was staying at the lodging house.  Olivia packed some of her things and put her money in a secret pocket under her dress.  

            Before leaving she went into the boys' room and saw that Jack was asleep.  She left him a note saying that she wouldn't be far away and kissed him.  She thought of one last song before she went out the door.

            _I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?  
  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?  
  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends  
  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends  
  
One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away___

            Then Olivia was gone.

            It's done for now.  I will be continuing in a little while.

Kristan

Current Tune- Barbara Ann- Beach Boys 


End file.
